1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a table top construction including peripherally spaced table top sections shiftable outwardly from and inwardly toward a central area of the table top formed by the table top sections and the sections include marginal portions together defining the outer periphery of the table top when the sections are in their inner positions and the marginal portions include upstanding curb portions between which a plurality of decorative panel shaped articles such as decorative tiles may be embracingly engaged for stationary support from the table top.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of tables equipped with demountable tops as well as expandable tops heretofore have been provided. Examples of these types of constructions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,770,755, 2,163,093, 2,310,974, 2,903,312, 3,004,814, 3,688,707, 4,020,771 and 4,297,952. However, these previously known structures do not include the operational features of the instant invention nor are they designed to perform the intended function of the instant invention.